


Impending doom.

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Impending doom.

Our story starts in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore is talking to his girlfriend Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva muttered, "For the love of Merlin just tell me what's been going on, Al."

Albus sighed. "That is why I have called you here today."

Minerva prompted, "Well, do get on with it already."

Albus told her, "There are plots afoot at Hogwarts and I fear that I might not escape this one alive."

Minerva gasped. "What?"

Albus solemnly nodded. "Yes, there are dark forces at play within these very walls once again and there is nothing that can be done about it; Minnie."

Minerva frowned. "Very well, but just know that I will do everything in my power to prevent anything happening to you."

Albus smiled ever so slightly. "I wouldn't expect anything less, my dear."


End file.
